NOVOCAINE
and |singers = v4 flower |producers = GHOST (music, lyrics, tuning, illust) * Creep-P (music, mixing, PV) |links = * }} Background NOVOCAINE is a song featuring v4 flower by GHOST and Creep-P. It is the prequel to their previous collaboration, HYPERDONTIA. The lyrics and PV contain disturbing images and themes and should be viewed at your own risk. Succeeding versions Lyrics The doctor will see you now. How are you today? What seems to be the problem? Well. I don’t think that’s the case Something is wrong... ...And it’s all your fault. How are you today? I’ve found a diagnosis And I have just what you need Something is wrong and it’s all your fault Don’t be afraid You’re making things worse! I should know ‘cus I’m the doctor here Don’t run away I’ll throw the treatment in reverse! Everything you need is prescribed by me First of all, let’s establish one thing: A kind heart like me really doesn’t have to do this You don’t deserve it So pay your fees with appreciation You’re in my debt for as long as you need medication For a chronic condition And everybody’s watching Everybody wants to know "What the hell is wrong with you, there!" "Over there!" Everybody noticed The abomination inside your mouth Now don’t make this harder than it has to be You’re the one pulling teeth for an eternity (Pull ‘em out and, and, and wash ‘em off, the memories) Take this once-in-a-lifetime chance (Tear ‘em out and, and, and make up for forgotten years) Your infection shall have its final dance With a small pinch, let’s administer the novocaine It’s not that painful, so why the hell are you crying? I gave you treatment You didn’t even feel a thing in the first place Oh, how f▬cking sad You made excuses to dissociate You’re bleeding now ‘cus you never floss And I’m the one who deals with your loss So open your mouth! And say “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" Say ““AH!" “AH!" AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “Ah-!" Don’t make this harder than it has to be You’re the one pulling teeth for an eternity Take this once-in-a-lifetime chance Your infection shall have its final dance Don’t be afraid You’re making things worse! I should know ‘cus I’m the doctor here Don’t run away I’ll throw the treatment in reverse! Everything you need is prescribed by me Say “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" Now all of your memories Memories, memories Must be side effects Side effects of the anesthesia I never did Never did anything To warrant your hate Your hate Your hatred towards me Anyway, let’s try again The doctor will see you now. Say “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" “AH!" Don’t pull away You’re making things worse! I should know ‘cus I’m the surgeon here Don’t be afraid I’ve given you everything! All the teeth that I pull are mine to keep I tried to help you You chose to refuse If you want it that way, I’m gonna operate Forever and a day You never had a say I know exactly what’s best for you I’ve done exactly what’s best for you Derivatives |producers = Lollia (cover), anarunaruru (mix), Hoz-Bo (illust), itsAvient (video) |categories = Human cover |links = yt hUmGfqCXmc0 }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * NOVOCAINE Gallery Novocaine album art.jpg|Cover art of the single External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring flower